Too Cool For School
by babe201
Summary: Sakura is always picked on for hiding herself. She lives in the shadow of her sister and is ignored by her parents. But is that the only side she has? What happens when Sasuke sees her other side? M for lemons SasuxSakuxOthers NoFlames! PLEASE READ!
1. School Loser

**School Loser**

"Man she is such a fucking loser! I've heard of nerds but she's just fucking beyond that!" said a girl at school.

They were all looking at the biggest school loser. Sakura Haruno. She always wore her hood over her head to hide her hair so no one could see it… and they never did. She hid her aqua green eyes behind glasses that looked like sunglasses.

She hid her figure behind baggy clothes. She was the biggest nerd ever. They always made fun of her and beat her up.

She never had a boyfriend; she never showed any other side of herself except the loser side. She was walking through the hallways looking down at the ground.

Every time she would get insulted or get beat up everyday, after school. She always smiled. They never knew why and they never knew she did.

She walked through the school as if she was the smallest person around. And in a way she was. She then fell to the ground on her book with her books on the floor.

She looked up at the person she bumped into. It was none other than the gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha. She blushed slightly.

"Watch where you're going you fucking bitch! You might pass your retarded-ness to someone else!" he said to her angrily and kicked her books further away from her. Sakura looked at the ground. "S-sorry" she stammered.

Sasuke snorted and left. "Like I care." He said. She just stayed on the floor. When he felt she left, she couldn't help but smile. She then got up and walked to her class.

She sat at the corner of the class. She tried to listen to the teacher talk, but she couldn't. They always threw spitballs at her and teased her.

"Hey fucking nerd!" a guy whispered from in front of her then snatched her paper from her desk. "Let me see your test answers." He said not even waiting for an answer. She just stayed silent and the corner of her lips twitched, daring to make her smile.

Nobody could have ever imagined why she always smiled after she got harassed or beat up violently. After that, the bell rang to make the go to their next period.

She then got halted by a group of wanna be hot looking girls. "Hey slut." Said the leader, Karin.

"Why'd you hurt my boyfriend?" Karin said. She remained quiet looking at the ground. "Hey bitch! I asked you a question!" Karin said and slapped her hard on the face.

She still remained quiet. "You better not try anything or else I'll fuck you up along with my friends!" she said to her and pushed her out of the way to go to her next class.

She looked over at Karin, her hips swaying from side to side in an exaggerated way. Sakura's lips once again twitched.

She then walked to her next class and ignored all the spitballs and teasers. She continued to stay that way for years.

She never tried to tell anyone because she knew it was never worth it. She just stayed as a victim and smiled. Every time she went home, she was always ignored.

Her sister, Ami was always the center of attention. "Mom can you come with me to my piano lesson?" she asked her mother.

"Sorry sweetie I'm taking out your sister out to her violin lesson." She said not even looking at Sakura but continued to do her makeup.

"Daddy can you drive me to school?" she asked her father.

"Sorry Sakura I'm already taking Ami to school." He said. There was always a "Next time" said in their sentence.

But next time never came. Her parents and her sister always avoided her. "Hey sis isn't it your turn to clean the house today?" she asked her sister.

"Oh sorry Sakura can you do it for me? I'm going to a party today. Thanks doll-face." She said to her and left without letting her answer.

Her parents always thought she was the prettiest one. She had long black hair just below her waist and gorgeous light eyes. She was hot and she always sneaked around with Sasuke Uchiha.

She sighed and got to cleaning the house. Her family didn't even remember what she looked like as she was always covered even in front of them.

She was even left behind as they went to an expensive restaurant and she always watched as they left every Friday. "How do I look Sakura? You like my earrings?" she asked as she let her look at her hoop earrings.

"They look nice." She said. Ami's smile left her face. "Ugh! I knew they were ugly the moment I got them!" Ami said and stomped back to her room to change her earrings. Sakura sighed.

"Alright we're off take care honey." Sakura's mom said to her not even with care in her voice. They were off to an expensive restaurant all right.

Sakura watched from her window and watched the car storm off to the restaurant. Sakura then grinned and stood up. She looked at her clothes. They were the same ones she wore to school. She grinned even wider.

She then unzipped the overly baggy pants to reveal sexy jet-black hip huggers. She unzipped her baggy sweater to reveal a dress-like black shirt that only tied a knot to maintain her breasts.

She then took off her glasses and tossed them so that they could lie on the couch forgotten for the rest of the night.

She then revealed her beautiful aqua green eyes. She lastly removed the clip that bound her hair.

She had light pink hair that was wavy and reached just below her bottom and side swept bangs that covered her eyes lightly.

She was the sexiest looking woman anyone had ever seen. She then grinned and walked out of the empty dark house.

She walked the opposite way that her parents' house and walked toward no destination. While walking, she put up a cigarette to her mouth and held it between two of her fingers and lit it up with the other hand.

She then let out the smoke and repeated the process while she walked around the lonely streets and listened to her sparkly blue I-pod and listened to her favorite song as she walked along with smoking and ran her hand through her hand which only made her look even more sexy. And listened to her song:

(Fountains of Wayne: Too Cool for School)

_He walks alone under the big city lights  
_

_He always knows just when the time is right  
_

_He never shows what he's thinking he keeps it inside  
_

_Because he's too cool for school_

_He comes alive oh, when the sun goes down  
_

_He gets it right you know he's always down  
_

_He got one eye open and his ear to the ground  
_

_And he's too cool for school_

_He's an operator  
_

_He's a real player  
_

_And if you mess with him  
_

_You know you'll never win  
_

_He's an instigator  
_

_Enemy eliminator  
_

_And when he knocks you better  
_

_You better let him in_

_He's got his own way of getting things done  
_

_He's always looking out for number one  
_

_Don't try to beat him cause he's already won  
_

_And he's too cool for school_

_He's an operator  
_

_he's a real player  
_

_And if you mess with him  
_

_You know you'll never win  
_

_He's an instigator  
_

_Enemy eliminator  
_

_And when he knocks you better  
_

_You better let him in _

_He walks alone under the big city lights  
_

_He always knows just when the time is right  
_

_He never shows what he's thinking he keeps it inside  
_

_Because he's too cool for school_

_Because he's too cool for school_

_Because he's too cool for school_

**OOOOO**

(_This is Sakura and __**this is her inner self)**_

_**So when are ya planning to let everyone see this side of you?**_

_Don't know don't care. I'm beginning to enjoy this._

_**Yeah but don't you want respect or something?**_

_Nope not really. I like it this way. All on my own._

_**Whatever kid but remember, I'm always here.**_

_Thanks_

_**Whatev kid just turn it up!**_

Sakura smiled as she repeated her song and walked through the lonely streets. She knew she was bound to tell them one day.

'Just not anytime soon.' She thought to herself and smiled and lit another cigarette. Life is sweet… when you want it to be.

**To be continued**

**Well I hope you liked this first chapter. The song is what influenced me to write this story. Hope you liked it! Please review!! No Flames!! In time it will be a SasuxSaku story. I'll make the other chapter longer don't worry!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Once again PLEASE REVIEW and NO FLAMES!! **


	2. Leaving It All Behind

**Leaving It All Behind  
**

**WARNING: Lemons ItaxSaku**

Sakura sighed as she smoked a second cigarette. Her parents and her sister were out. Nobody to bother her, just her and no one else.

She stayed there thinking about the next day. She tapped her fingers lightly on the desk of her room as she sat alone. After a while, she stood up.

"Man the damn boredom is killing me." She said aloud to herself. She walked out of her room in frustration. She walked out of the house and went to walk around the park. While she was at the park, she saw her sister Ami and she was with Sasuke cuddling and kissing with him.

Sakura smirked and walked away from there. She went to the mall by herself and just looked around. She saw nothing that interested her.

Once she got to a little shop, she saw Karin with her friends Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Sakura smiled as she saw them giggle. "Hey aren't you Sasuke Uchiha' s girlfriend?" she asked Karin.

Karin looked at the beautiful woman before her. She was wearing a blood red dress shirt that tied only to contain her breasts and blue hip huggers along with blue Chucks with blood red laces. "Yeah." Karin said.

Sakura was surprised with her attitude. She had never seen the patient side. She never knew she even had one. "Just asking." Sakura said and walked away. Karin looked at her strangely.

"What's your name?" she asked her. "Oh just a another name." Sakura said and smiled before walking away. "I'm Karin." She said. "I know… trust me." She said and walked away. Sakura sighed as she walked away.

She wanted to sock her in the face so bad. But unlike Karin, she could contain herself. After that, she decided she wanted to go home. While she drove, she saw Ami's car racing back home.

Sakura grunted and put her car into turbo mode and drove home in a few minutes. Sakura hoped out of her car and climbed the tree next to the window of her room and jumped into her room.

She began to panic once she heard footsteps. Sakura jumped slightly when she heard her door open. It was a man.

He had raven black hair just below his shoulders tied in a loose ponytail and his onyx eyes stared right at Sakura. He was smirking. "Fucking Itachi." Sakura said as she laughed slightly out of relief.

Itachi's smirk grew wider and he walked over to her. She smiled as he went over to her and hugged her. She hugged back.

He bent down and gave her a quick passionate kiss. "Why'd you come here anyway?" Sakura asked him.

"What? I can't come over to see you? I thought I couldn't be with you in public only." Itachi said to her. "I'm just asking. What did my parents say?" Sakura asked him. "What could they say? They think most of the time you're a quiet geek that disappoints them." Itachi said.

Sakura's smile faded slightly. Itachi cupped her face and planted hot kisses on her lips. "Wht did my sister say?" Sakura asked in between kisses.

"She drooled she didn't say anything." Itachi said. "That was to be expected." Sakura said. Itachi's kissed began to get longer and more passionate.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid her down on her bed and untied the knot that contained her breasts.

He threw the dress shirt on the floor and continued to kiss her. He kissed her on her jawline and trailed down to her breasts. Sakura was used to doing this while her parents were home.

They really never cared enough to go upstairs and check in on her. she had only told Itachi about her secret and he liked it.

They never dated, they only made out and jerked each other off. They never went all they way though.

"So who'd you get with?" Sakura asked between breaths as Itachi continued to pleasure her breasts. "No one." he said to her. "Why? I told you that you could." Sakura said. "I know but I don't want to." Itachi said as he licked one of her nipples.

"You're the only girl for me." Itachi said to her as he was on his side and Sakura was looking up at him. "Why do you hide this part of you?" Itachi asked her. "Because... it used to be just for fun so I could get away but now it's a habit I guess." She said to him.

"It would be better if you showed this part of you more often." Itachi said as he kissed her again. Sakura smiled in the kiss. "Yeah, yeah." She said.

After a while of making out, they heard a knock on the door. Sakura quickly pushed off Itachi and he fell over the side of the bed.

"Sakura?" asked Sakura mom at the other side of the door. "What is it?" Sakura asked her. "Your father, sister, and I are going out, make sure you watch over the house." her mother ordered.

"Sakura grunted "Fine." she said. "I'll you see you tomorrow. We're going to stay at a hotel by the beach." she said to her.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay see you then." she said to her and heard her walk downstairs.

Itachi waited until her heard the car start and drive away. He got up after a few minutes and looked over at Sakura.

She was staring at the wall. "Well this will be boring." Sakua said. "Look on the bright side, at least we get to make all the noise we want."

Itachi said to her. Sakura turned her attention over to him and smiled. "Do you want to?" she asked him.

Itachi hovered over her and began to kiss her again to answer her question. He put his hands on the sides of her hip huggers.

Sakura let him unzip them and remove them along with her panties. She smiled as she saw him gazing at her.

"Now I'm really wondering why you hide all the time." he said to her. Sakura giggled but soon stopped as she felt his hand roaming her thighs. He then slid a finger in her opening. Sakura moaned in reply.

He added another finger and began to pump them slowly in and out of her. Sakura let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in and put her back as she felt him quicken the pace.

After a while, he went faster and began pounding his fingers in and out of her. "Ohhhh Itachi." Sakura moaned out. He loved it when she said his name that way.

He continued to pump his fingers in her until she came with a loud cry. She panted as he lied down next to her and noticed she looked sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "Why do you have to go?" she asked. He sighed. "I told you a million times already. I have to go to college. You know I'll come back." he said to her and put his hands over hers. "And then we'll get married." he added. She sighed again and smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah, yeah." she said. He put his arm around her naked waist. "You know I will babe." he said. 'No you won't.' she thought sadly.

She knew their relationship wouldn't last long yet she didn't want to let go of it. He was the only person who understood her and loved her.

Temporarily. "It's fucked up it has to end like this." he said. "You think it would have been better if we had broken up before this?" she asked him.

"...No." he said quietly. Sakura sat up and looked down at him. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." he said. "At least we still have one more night together." he said.

Sakura smiled but it soon faded. "Yeah..." she said. "C'mon you shouldn't be sad." he said. "I know, I know..." she said but trailed off.

Itachi hovered over her and she stared blankly. He kissed her again passionately. "I wish you could stay." she said once they broke for air.

"I wish I could too." he said. After a while of making out, he removed his clothes and positioned himself at her opening and carefully slipped himself in for the first time. She moaned as she felt him break her barrier.

She then felt him pause and stayed completely still, waiting for her to adjust. After a while, she felt him begin to move at a slow pace.

She met against his hips to give him a sign to go faster. He went faster and Sakura held onto his shoulders for support.

She began to pant as she felt him go faster than before. "D-deeper Itachi." she ordered as he obeyed. She lied back down and pulled her head back as he continued to pump in her. "Ohhhh... uh..." she moaned out as he went in deeper.

He felt her walls tighten around him and he grunted. "Please... harder." she ordered as he did. He then stopped after a few more thrusts. Sakura looked at him disappointed.

She felt his hands go to her hips and position her to her side. She then felt him list up her leg and hook it onto his shoulder.

He buried himself in deeper than before. "Ohhhh." Sakura moaned out loudly. She felt him pump himself again in a quick pace and continued to go faster as Sakura's moans got louder.

She gripped the bed sheets hard as she felt him go faster and deeper. After a while, she let out a loud moan as she came. Itachi grunted as he came and he felt her walls pulsating against him.

After they got off their high, Itachi lied down next to her and held her until they both drifted off to sleep.

**OOOOO**

**The Next Morning**

Sakura yawned and looked next to herself. Itachi was holding her tightly and sleeping soundly. She kissed his cheek.

She felt a lump in her throat but she swallowed it. 'This sucks so much because I know you're not leaving _only_ to go to college.

Yet I want to stay with you while you are here. Fuck... I feel like I'm addicted to you. Come to think of it, when didn't a woman get addicted to you.' she thought sadly.

She snapped out of her thoughts once she saw Itachi's onyx eyes locking with hers. "I'm gonna miss you so much." she said quietly.

Itachi watched her sadly. "I'll miss you too." he said. Then, his phone rang. "Hello?... Now?...(sigh) Alright I'll be right there." he said and clicked. " I have to go, my plane is gonna set flight in two hours." he said to her.

She smiled sadly and nodded. "You have to promise me one thing before I leave." he said to her. Sakura looked at him seriously. "You have to promise me that you'll stop dressing like this." he said to her. Sakura sighed.

"What does it matter anyway?" she asked. "You need to stop hiding so much." he said. She nodded after a while. "You promise?" he asked. "Yes." she said quietly. He smiled and kissed her passionately before getting dressed and left.

She let a few tears fall and quickly wiped them away. once he was out, Itachi got in his car and didn't move. He sighed out of frustration. He then took something out of his pocket. It was a wedding ring. "I'm sorry Sakura." he said quietly and left.

**OOOOO**

After a while of staying in silence, Sakura finally heard the car of her parents entering the garage.

She got up lazily and dressed in a black spaghetti strapped shirt and blue baggy jeans along with black and white Nike's.

She put her hair up in a ponytail and left her bangs down lightly covering her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror.

It was her promise to Itachi and she would keep it. She then left the room and went downstairs.

She looked at the living room and her parents were on the couch while Ami was talking on the phone. Her parents stopped talking and Ami did as well. They were looking at her. Sakura ignored their gazes and walked toward the door.

"I'm going out." she said and left not even waiting for their answer.

**OOOOO**

Sakura walked through the park by herself as she thought about the relationship she used to have with Itachi.

She hated to think that it was only a big lie ad yet she knew herself it was. She sat down on a swing and slowly swung herself as she continued to think. While she did, she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

"Hi." said a deep yet sexy voice. She turned around and saw a boy with onyx eyes and raven black hair that was spiked up from the back.

She if she hadn't of seen his short spiky hair she would have mistaken him with Itachi. "Hello." she said.

Her eye lids dropped slightly as she realized it was Sasuke Uchiha. "I couldn't help but notice you by yourself here." he said. She snorted.

"Is this the only place where you come to pick up girls?" she asked him and walked away from him leaving him shocked at her words. 'Playing hard to get huh?' he thought to himself smirking.

'Man... he doesn't even know who the hell he's talking to.' Sakura thought to herself.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, here is the second chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review! NO FLAMES!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Sorry it took so long to update! **


End file.
